


Comfy Pearl on Pie Day

by Chromite



Series: Stories of Comfy Pearl [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Creampie, F/M, Pies, fucking on the counter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Comfy Pearl bakes her husband a pie. Anon gives his wife a pie of her own.





	Comfy Pearl on Pie Day

**Author's Note:**

> if you're following this series, it's best to do it in order. I'll be placing the stories in order as I make them.

>Anon licked his lips as he walked into his home. The smell of cherry pie wafted from the kitchen, filling the entire home with its pleasant aroma.  
>Anon walked into the kitchen where his lovely wife stood watching the oven. Her red skin contrasted with the beige turtleneck she wore, her pants conspicuously absent in favor of a pair of black panties, black slippers covered her feet.  
>"Hello honey. The pie smells great, I didn't know you could bake!"  
>Comfy Pearl turned her attention to her husband. "Oh, hello my love! I was hoping it'd be out of the oven before you got back. I heard today was Pie day, so I made you a pie!"  
>Anon hummed to himself, an idea coming to him. "A pie for Pie day huh? Well honey, it's only fair I give you a pie in return!" Anon wrapped his arms around his thin wife and sat her down upon the brown kitchen counter.  
>Anon's smile widened as he pulled down his pants and lowered his underwear, his dick already hardening in anticipation. He gently spread his wife's legs apart and pushed her underwear aside, revealing her red pussy.  
>"My l-love? Here? Now?"  
>"Yes honey, you're getting a pie, a cream pie!" Anon began planting kisses along his wife's neck as he thrust his erect dick into her pussy. Her body shook with pleasure as her walls began to squeeze Anon's rod within her, her legs wrapping around Anon's back as she tried to pull him in closer.  
>Anon wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her chest close to his own, her breasts pressing against his chest through their shirts as he continued thrusting, his shaft going slightly deeper with each inward thrust, his wife's pussy beginning to drip as her anticipation and pleasure built up. Beads of precum were already dripping out of Anon's shaft tip, adding to the lubrication and making his thrusts easier.  
>"M-my love, I-I'm about to!" Comfy Pearl moaned out as her body tingled with pleasure, the pressure in her pussy reaching its peak as Anon's shaft tip began brushing against her cervix with every thrust, her walls clinging to Anon's shaft tightly now.  
>Anon could feel the pressure building within his balls and his shaft. "I-I think I am too honey. I love you." Anon planted one more kiss on his wife's neck as he whispered the last line in her left ear.  
>"I love you toOOOOoOoOoh!" Comfy Pearl's body shuddered in pleasure as she felt her juices squirt out, her walls tightening one last little bit around Anon's dick. Hearing her love whisper his love to her was enough to drive her over the edge.  
>Anon groaned as he felt his cum spill out of the tip of his shaft, coating Comfy Pearl's womb with his white seed.  
>Comfy Pearl smiled widely as she felt Anon's cum within her, wrapping her arms around his back as she fantasized about how maybe this time, she might get pregnant, an expansion to their family. She knew in her heart it was unlikely, they were two different species, but her heart still longed for a miracle.  
>Anon pulled his dick out of Comfy Pearl, his white seed overflowing from her pussy, spilling out upon the counter she sat on. Her cheeks flushed a dark red as she noticed what was happening.  
>"Oh! Such a mess. Don't worry, my love, I'll have it all cleaned up before dinner. Thanks for the lovely cream pie."  
>Anon chuckled before he planted a kiss upon his wife's lips, the pair's tongues twisting around the other's.  
>Anon smiled as he pulled away from the kiss, a nearby timer chiming. "Don't worry about it so much honey. You get the pie, I'll wipe the counter off."  
>Anon helped Comfy Pearl to her feet, her legs shaking a bit from the afterglow before she made her way over to the oven, putting on oven mitts before she pulled the pie out.  
>Anon smiled as he wiped the counter clean with a nearby hand towel. His mouth watered as the smell of the pie strengthened as Comfy Pearl opened the oven doors. He was looking forward to trying a piece after dinner, and thankful to have a lovely wife willing to bake him a special treat.


End file.
